


Bath with the Avatar

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Aang, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka and Aang share a bath. Sokka gives in to his desires after seeing the boy’s body. Uke Sokka, Or, An,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath with the Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Sokka and Aang leave Kataraa alone so they can go bathe. “Man sure will be nice to take a nice long bath…” Aang said happily. “Yeah…” Sokka spoke softly. He didn’t understand why they had to bathe together. Well he knew why, because Kataraa wanted the bath alone for herself and when she got it she wouldn’t be giving it up. He looked at the young boy and gulped.

He was having trouble keeping himself calm. Aang had been in his dreams for awhile now, sure the boy was a bit goofy at times, but he just wanted to have fun. When he got serious he was the sexiest thing on 2 legs. The look of intensity and fire in his eyes got Sokka hard just thinking about it, until now the two had never bathed together and Sokka was now freaking out because his hormone filled body was going to react he knew it would, he was just hoping he could get through this without Aang finding out about his problem.

Aang and Sokka reached the hot spring, and as Aang pulled his shirt over his head, Sokka stripped out of all his clothing in a flash, he was sporting a semi hard cock and he quickly jumped into the spring. The spring was warm and murky and it hid his arousal. Aang paid no mind to Sokka’s actions. Aang stripped out of his clothing and Sokka’s whole face got red.

The young Avatar was completely shaven and their was a blue arrow tattoo down along his soft 7 inch cock. “Aang how do you hide that!!” Sokka gasped unable to stop himself. Aang blushed and mumbled. “Nick censors…”

Aang got in the spring moaning in delight as the warm waters caressed his body. Sokka pinched his nose to keep the blood from gushing out. ‘I’m never gonna have a normal dream again.’ Sokka thought and his cock was aching. “Oh this feels good…” Aang moaned and something inside Sokka snapped.

‘If Aang wants to hate me fine but I have to give it my best shot…’ Sokka rushed at Aang surprising the young Avatar. Aang was lifted out of the spring and sat on the edge. “Sokka?!” Aang gasped at the sudden assault.

Sokka grabbed Aang’s huge soft dick and took it in his mouth. He ran his tongue along the arrow tattoo. “Sokka!!” Aang moaned and Sokka felt Aang harden in his mouth. ‘Good he’s enjoying it…’ Sokka thought and began working Aang’s cock with his mouth. He licked and sucked the hardened flesh and pulled back to examine his work. Aang’s full cock was twitching from the sudden assault.

His tongue traced the arrow mark and the mark must have been sensitive because it made the sexiest moan Sokka had ever heard come from Aang’s mouth. Sokka reached down and grabbed his own didck as he started to suck on Aang’s cock. Fully aroused Sokka couldn’t deep-throat it but he could work what he could.

Aang’s moans of pleasure had Sokka pumping his dick faster and faster. “Sokka stop I’m gonna cum!!” Aang moaned and that did it. Sokka pulled back to the head and using his unoccupied hand he pumped Aang’s huge cock while he licked and sucked the head. “Sokka!!” Aang moaned as he came and thick cum filled Sokka’s mouth. The seed was thick and rich with flavor he thought it would be more bitter but it was surprisingly good.

The taste pushed him over the edge and he came his seed splashing onto Aang’s cock and balls. His seed was even thicker and more potent than Aang’s but he did eat more meat than the air bender. Sokka used his hand to coat Aang’s cock in cum.

Before he could do anything else he felt the water throw him out of the spring and he landed on the ground on all 4’s. “Aang!?”

“That was a dirty trick Sokka jumping me like that…” Aang said and he spread Sokka’s cheek and blew air on his puckered hole. Sokka moaned at the strange feeling. “Jumping a guy when he’s taking a bath is not cool…” Aang said and brought his face to Sokka ass and started to tongue fuck the water tribe male. Aang’s tongue opened his hole up and he wiggled it around getting his hole nice and wet.

“Oh fuck Aang!!!” Aang pulled back and gave Sokka’s ass a slap. “That’s what you wanted right me to fuck your ass?” Aang asked and pressed the tip of his huge dick at Sokka’s wet hole. “Yes oh Aang fuck me all the way balls deep!!”

Aang didn’t hold back his arrows glowed and his dick got coated in a thin layer of water. Aang thrust in and Sokka cried out in pure pleasure, his ass was forced open but Aang’s avatar arrow was sending so much pleasure through his body it opened with ease, the water acted as a perfect lube.

“Oh god Aang you’re the fucking best…”Sokka moaned his eyes rolling back as pleasure worked over him. He couldn’t control himself he came spraying his seed all over the ground. “That was hot Sokka you came from me filling your ass…”

“I can still keep going, I’ll keep going so long as you keep fucking me with your big avatar dick…” Sokka moaned. Aang grinned and began rocking in and out. “You like big dicks Sokka?”

“No ahh I like your big dick Aang…” Sokka moaned. Aang gripped his hips and started moving faster. “I like your sexy ass Sokka. It’s so tight I wouldn’t mind fucking this ass every day…” Aang spoke each word he gave a hard thrust. Sokka moaned and tightened around Aang’s cock. “Oh Aang yes!!!”

Sokka came again his seed making a nice puddle on the ground. Aang hissed as he fucked the tightening channel. “Can I cum inside Sokka?”Sokka blushed and nodded his head quickly. Aang came and thick avatar seed was pumped into Sokka’s tight ass. The dark haired male moaned as the seed coated his insides. The seed tingled inside Sokka’s ass. ‘This was amazing I should have got with Aang a long time ago.’

“Are you guys done bathing I want to bathe…?” Both males jumped at Katara’s voice. Aang pulled out of Sokka the male groaning at the loss. The cum ran down his legs as they scrambled to grab their clothes. Aang and Sokka ran off and Katara met an empty spring. “Hmm guess they went back already…”

Aang and Sokka panted as they took the long way back to camp. “Hey Aang can we take bathes together from now on?”

“No…” Aang said and looked at Sokka’s shocked look. “Sokka I never got to bathe if we bathed together we never will get clean…”

“Oh well how about we fuck before then we bath together…” Sokka asked hugging Aang. “I’ll give you one more chance Sokka but no fucking in the bath!!”

End


End file.
